Question: Solve for $t$, $- \dfrac{t - 9}{3t - 2} = \dfrac{1}{4} $
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $3t - 2$ $ -(t - 9) = \dfrac{3t - 2}{4} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $4$ $ -4(t - 9) = 3t - 2 $ $-4t + 36 = 3t - 2$ $36 = 7t - 2$ $38 = 7t$ $7t = 38$ $t = \dfrac{38}{7}$